Carface makes a Grounded Video Out of Sarah West and Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Carface makes a Grounded Video Out of Sarah West and Gets Grounded ''is the 1st Episode of Carface Gets Grounded series. (FYI: Carface is a villain from All Dogs Go To Heaven) Carface makes a grounded video out of Sarah West, which ends up getting a copyright strike and negative feedback. He ends up getting grounded by Charlie Barkin. transcript Carface: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Sarah, because she's so stupid. She's so naive and a slow learner. No wonder some people call her a "woman child". She's a grown woman, but she's kind of childlike and is almost never serious. And of course, the random videos that she uploads on YouTube make no sense at all. Let's see how I can beat the competition of a woman with a naive, forgetful, immature personality. (45 minutes later) Carface: Ha! That dumb lady deserves it! Let's see how my video turned out. Sarah: Come on, Mom, I'm not eating this stupid, tasteless trash. Sarah's fake mom: Sarah, you'll have to eat what I cooked for you, whether you like it or not. Sarah West: No! I want donuts. Sarah's Fake Mom: No, Sarah. We're having asparagus soup. Donuts are bad for your health. Sarah: No! I don't want soup. I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! (Sarah flips over the table) Sarah's Fake Mom: Sarah! How dare you flip over the table? That's it! You're grounded until Thanksgiving! Go to your room now, young lady! Sarah: Nooooo! Carface: Ha ha ha ha ha! Sarah deserves it for making grounded videos out of me! She's such a silly little ditz! I gotta upload this on YouTube. (30 minutes later) Carface: Wow! My video sure got a lot of views. Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Carface saw that she got negative feedback) Carface: Whoa. That's a lot of negative feedback. Wait a minute - did my video just receive a copyright strike? (Sarah appears behind Carface) Sarah: You did. Carface: Gah! How did you get in? Sarah: I heard that you made a grounded video out of me. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were trying to get revenge on me for making grounded videos out of you. Making grounded videos out of GoAnimate users is immature. It's called cyberbullying, Carface, and harrasing and bulling someone online can lead to consequences. Since you cyberbullied me through a grounded video, do you know what I'm going to do now? Carface: What are you going to do? Sarah: I'm going to call Charlie. Carface: Uh-oh... (Sarah grabs her iPhone and calls Charlie) Sarah: Hello, Mr. Barkin. It's me, Sarah. Carface was cyberbullying me through a grounded video. Charlie: What? Really? That punk knows that he shouldn't be cyberbullying. I'm going to punish him for his actions when he gets home. Sarah: Allright, see you soon. Goodbye. Charlie: Carface, how dare you make a GoAnimate grounded video out of Sarah West? That's called cyberbullying, and it's not okay to cyberbully people just because they were trying to make people laugh in their social media groups with funny videos. Carface: I know. What are the consequences? Charlie: You're grounded for a whole week. Go into the dog kennel right now! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff